<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by henriettebleau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068317">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettebleau/pseuds/henriettebleau'>henriettebleau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettebleau/pseuds/henriettebleau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oftentimes, Aomine loses control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I thought you liked me," Kagami whimpers as Aomine shoves him hard, down onto the bed. "I thought we were friends." Aomine scratches him as he yanks Kagami's boxers off. "Ow! That fucking hurts!"</p><p>"It's what you fucking get-" Aomine grunts as he sits on Kagami's legs to keep him from kicking, "-when you walk around in only your boxers like a slut."</p><p>"I don't want this, I don't want this, Aomine, <em>please,"</em> Kagami begs. "I'll do anything."</p><p>"Shut up," Aomine mutters, slapping him across the face. "Just shut up, you whore." He leans in, sneering. "It's not just metaphorical, now is it?"</p><p>"I'm not- I don't-" Kagami's cut off when Aomine shoves two off his fingers down his throat. He moves up to straddle Kagami's chest.</p><p>"You fucking listen to me," Aomine growls, low and deep in his throat. "You're gonna do whatever the fuck I ask, you hear? And if you don't-" he presses his fingers a little further down Kagami's throat, "it's just gonna be worse. Understand?" Kagami nods the best he can. "Good," Aomine says before pulling his fingers out.</p><p>Kagami's shaking as Aomine gets off his chest, but he doesn't move.</p><p>"Good boy," Aomine says, voice harsh and mocking. He glances up and down Kagami's body almost carelessly, and Kagami feels himself grow a little harder at Aomine's indifference to his naked body.</p><p>"Aomine," Kagami murmurs, forcing his voice to come out weaker and more timid. "Aomine, please-"</p><p>"Shut. Up," Aomine snarls, spreading Kagami's legs apart. Kagami tries to fight it, but Aomine is too strong. His legs are spread and he's open and vulnerable.</p><p>"Please," Kagami whimpers one more time. Aomine slaps him again, this time on the thigh, and he chokes high in his throat before going silent.</p><p>Aomine looks down at him again, looking him over. He looks up at Kagami's face, their eyes locking, and something about his body language changes.</p><p>"Red," Aomine says suddenly, pulling back. "Red, red, red."</p><p>"What?" Kagami asks, confused.</p><p>Aomine is stepping off the bed, backing away from Kagami slowly, repeating their safeword.</p><p>"I heard you, I heard you," Kagami says, sitting up. He stares at Aomine, who stares back with wide eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Aomine says softly. "I'm sorry, Taiga."</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. What’s wrong?" Kagami says, still bewildered. He pulls the blankets up around his waist, feeling exposed all of a sudden.</p><p>Aomine groans, burying his head in his hands. "I ruined this, I'm sorry," he mumbles through his fingers.</p><p>"Daiki, come here," Kagami leans over, pulling Aomine back onto the bed. "It's okay."</p><p>"I couldn't," Aomine murmurs, wrapping his arms around Kagami. "I just couldn't Taiga, I'm sorry. That’s not me, that’s not <em>us</em>."</p><p>"No, hey, it's okay," Kagami says, pulling Aomine closer to him. "I know, I know. I’m sorry."</p><p>Aomine lets out a shuddery sigh. "It became too real for me, I'm…" Aomine says, pressing his face into Kagami's neck. "I could never do that to you. The fact that it kinda turned me on but then I felt something was off, it all felt wrong."</p><p>"Daiki," Kagami murmurs softly, playing with the tips of Aomine's hair absentmindedly, "I wouldn't have asked for that if I couldn’t handle it-" he cuts himself off when Aomine's arms tighten even harder around him.</p><p>"I love you so much, but I don't ever want to even pretend to be hurting you," Aomine says softly. "Not even when you ask me to hurt you, and sorry but I can’t do it."</p><p>"Stop apologizing, this is so not you," Kagami says, pulling back so he can kiss Aomine softly. "Daiki, I'm fine. it's not for us, now we know."</p><p>Aomine slumps down against Kagami, pressing another kiss to Kagami's lips.</p><p>"I love you too, by the way. Every day you surprise me," Kagami says.</p><p>Aomine smiles softly, threading his fingers through Kagami's. “I could tell you the same.”</p><p>"Do you want to do something super vanilla?" Kagami offers.</p><p>Aomine grins. "I’m the spoiled King and you’re my gorgeous concubine."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>